Always and Forever
by inexperiencedwriter
Summary: my first try at a one shot. draco and hermione love each other...so why aren't they together! what's this? pregnant women? crabbe? blaise? what the hell? my summary sucks!


Draco looked at the girl sitting by her redheaded friend in the library. The redhead was trying to make her friend laugh. However, it seemed her attempts had failed. The redhead, Ginny, started talking. Saying a quick spell, he could, now, listen in on their conversation.

"Hermione, it's been almost a month already. Try to get over him. This is killing you. I mean, look at you! You hardly ever smile anymore, you're not willing to stay in the head quarters you adore, and you hardly fall asleep anymore!" Ginny said.

"I can't, Gin. I can't sleep. When I sleep, I dream. I dream of all the times we've spent together, all the memories. I just can't. It hurts too much. I see him all the time and I can't do what I want. It hurts too much Gin," Hermione replied.

Draco stared at Hermione with sorrowful eyes. He knew why she was in this slump. It was because of him.

The two of them had started off the year horribly, but when Hermione had gone through some tough times because of the death of her father, he had been by her side. He had been the one to comfort her. They had spent more time with each other each day. The two had fallen in love, but there was always a problem between them now.

In the first month of school, when they hadn't gotten along, Draco had dreamt about Hermione. They were disturbing and he had needed to satisfy his little problem. Cold showers weren't helping anymore. He had gone to Parkinson. Now, he was regretting it. She had come up to him a month ago, when he and Hermione were secretly dating. Their relationship had gone on for six months before he broke it off. Parkinson had told him she was pregnant. He hadn't care, until she said it was his. At first, he didn't believe her, but she had cut herself because he rejected her. Draco had broken it off with Hermione. He had a responsibility to Pansy. He had asked her to take a paternal test to make sure it was his, but she had threatened to kill herself. Deciding that pregnant females were hard to deal with, he let it go. However, he did bring it up every so often, but the result was the same.

Draco hated Pansy. He was so sure that he had performed a contraceptive spell whenever he had slept with Pansy. In fact, he made sure he cast a contraceptive spell for every girl he had slept with, every one except Hermione.

"Hermione, please, get over him. You look so dead these days!" Ginny said. Hermione ignored her. She walked out of the library. The brightness of her eyes was gone. They looked…dead. That was how Hermione felt these days.

Deciding that he needed to get things straight once and for all, he went to the Hospital Wing.

-----

Walking into the Slytherin Common Room, Draco called, "Pansy."

She came skipping over. "Yes, Drakie?"

From the corner of his eye, Draco saw his best friend Blaise wince. Pansy was so annoying.

"Stand still. I learned the spell for finding out if the baby is a boy or girl," he said.

She squealed and stood still.

After saying the incantation, Draco waited. Not long after, there was a glow forming above her stomach. Waiting a while more, a picture of Crabbe showed up. Smirking, Draco looked at Pansy. She had a look of horror on her face. The spell he had performed was a paternal one. Draco was not the father, Crabbe was.

"Better go tell the father Parkinson," Draco said. He turned and headed toward the portrait.

"Where are you going?" Pansy asked.

Looking over his shoulder, he said, "To find Hermione." Without another word, he stepped out of the portrait.

Pansy looked like someone had smacked her.

Blaise smirked and headed toward the portrait also. "Have fun, Parkinson."

-----

"Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed. They were standing in an empty corridor on the fifth floor. Hermione had needed to get something from her room in the heads quarters.

Not five feet from the door, she had collapsed.

"I'm fine," Hermione said.

"No, you're not! Hermione! You've got to stop this! If you're not thinking about yourself, at least think of the baby! This is Malfoy's baby! Don't you want it?" Ginny asked.

A few tears slid down Hermione's cheeks. "Of course I want it."

Ginny was about to say more when someone interrupted her.

"What?" The word was whispered.

Ginny and Hermione looked up to see Draco Malfoy standing there were his mouth slightly agape. He was staring at Hermione the whole time.

Walking over to her and kneeling down, he picked her up and carried her bridal style into the head quarters. Ginny disappeared down the corridor.

-----

Draco gently set her down on his bed. Her door had been locked and he hadn't wanted to set Hermione down to use his wand.

"Hermione, look at me, please," he said. Hermione had turned her head from him since he had set her down.

"'Mione, please," he begged.

Slowly, she turned to face him. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. Kissing them away, Draco helped her sit up and hugged her; adjusting himself to settle behind her.

"What's this about a baby?" he asked softly.

"Nothing. It's nothing. Gin was lying. She didn't know what she was saying," Hermione replied quickly.

"Don't lie to me, please. You admitted that you wanted this baby, our baby," he said.

"_**Our**_ baby?! It's not yours. Go back to Parkinson. Her baby is yours," she said bitterly.

"It's not. I checked. I used a paternal spell on her and it showed Crabbe's face, not mine. It's not mine. I don't want it to ever be mine," he told her.

"What?" Hermione asked disbelievingly.

"Her baby isn't mine. This one is mine," he said, placing his right hand on her stomach.

"No it's not. It's not yours."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Do I have to remind you how you and I made love on this very bed? How many times we did it? How for the past six months, you spent your time with me? How _close_ we were?" he whispered against her neck.

Despite her efforts, Hermione shivered. He was right. She knew he was right. He knew he was right.

"Hermione, please, I want to be a part of our baby's life. I want to be a part of your life. I want to be by your side, always and forever. I love you, Hermione. I love you so much. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to wake up every morning to see your beautiful face. It's been horrible without you. I love you more than life itself. Will you please accept me back into your life, and marry me?" Draco confessed.

Hermione turned around. She couldn't believe her ears. "What?" was all she managed to say.

"I love you Hermione. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Draco asked again.

A smile slowly formed on her lips and tears were sliding down her cheeks once again. Before Draco could wipe them away, she wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered, "Yes, I would love to be your wife!"

Hermione's grip on him loosen just enough for her to kiss him. It was merely a brush of lips against lips. However, both felt the sense of peace wash over them. Draco leaned forward to kiss her again. This kiss was sweet and chaste. Hermione broke the kiss, staying in his arms all the while, and smiled up at him.

Draco leaned to the side and opened a drawer next to his bed. Reaching into it, he grabbed a little black velvet box.

He passed it to Hermione and she opened the box. Inside was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. The band was platinum and there was a diamond in the middle. On each side of the diamond was an emerald.

-----

Draco and Hermione had just stepped foot into the Great Hall holding hands. It seemed like the world had stopped. The room was completely silent before whispers started to fly.

"What's he doing hold her hand?"

"Wasn't he with Pansy?"

"Isn't Pansy pregnant with his baby?"

"Is he dumping Pansy to be with her again?"

"PANSY, DID YOU TELL CRABBE THAT THE BABY IS HIS YET?"

Everyone froze. Heads started to turn. Everyone wondered who shouted that. Pansy was red in the face and Crabbe just continued eating.

"I'M STILL WAITING FOR THE ANSWER TO MY QUESTION!"

Everyone turned their heads toward the Slytherin table. Blaise Zabini had a smirk plastered to his face. He had cast a spell to make his voice incredibly loud and heard by all. Blaise looked toward Draco.

"Congrats Drake. You and Granger make a good couple. Invite me to the wedding," Blaise said. In response, Draco held up Hermione's hand.

Blaise's eyes widened when he saw the ring. When he got over the shock, he smiled at his best friend.

Clearing his throat, Blaise said, "Let me be the first to congratulate the future Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy."

There was silence once again before cheering, clapping, and an outraged shriek, clearly from Pansy, were heard.

-----

**Eight Months Later**

Hermione was lying in a hospital bed, exhausted and smiling. Draco was sitting next to her. In his arms was a baby boy with blond hair and brown eyes. However, you could see specks of silver in them.

"What do you want to name him?" Hermione asked.

"Drazen Callum Malfoy," Draco said.

"I love it," Hermione smiled.

Draco leaned over and kissed her.

Their little baby boy looked up at his parents. He reached his small hands for his parents. Hermione and Draco each put their index finger in little Drazen's hand. Drazen cooed at his parents. The two lovers smiled at each other and continued to play with their son.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

_**My first try at a one shot. I know it sucks. It sounds rushed, but I love the ending. Let me know what you think. **_

_**Drazen – treasured or precious**_

_**Callum – dove. I know it doesn't really make sense but I liked the name**_

_**Forever, **_

_**magz**_


End file.
